Knock Out
Knock Out is eyecandy a Decepticon medic/scientist. He arrived in-game on 09/15/11 and currently lives wherever the frag he pleases. age: origins: Transformers Prime, canon app link: ''' '''hmd: played by: Vic contact: 'AIM/Email goes here Setting First off, the entire concept behind the Tranformers franchise is that there are a bunch of huge sentient alien robots on a distant planet who have the ability to transform between various alternate forms. The original series (G1) was a giant toy commercial aimed to consume wallets, and all you really need to know is that there were good guys (Autobots) fighting the bad guys (Decepticons). The robots themselves are Cybertronians, hailing from the planet Cybertron, and have their own complex culture, religion, you name it. Prime has next to nothing to do with the G1 continuity, but shares the basic setting. Right so, Prime techncially takes place in the same continuity as the game War for Cybertron and the novel Exodus. There are a few issues here, namely certain things such as character appearances and how the main series McGuffin, Dark Energon, works. Since Knock Out is coming from Prime, we're going to assume that what is stated in his canon trumps what comes up in the books/game. Savvy? Good. The basic rundown of the novel and the games is that there was a massive divide in Transformer culture over caste and roll and the ability to choose. Megatron and Optimus Prime (respectively a gladiator and a data clerk at the time) both believed that the caste system was outdated, but after bringing their issue to the attention of the entire planet shit hit the fan and lines were drawn in the sand. This resulted in the Autobots, following Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons, following Megatron. There was a big, long ass war for the planet which essentially culminated in Bad End+ After fucking up the entire planet with dark energon and casting the survivors of both sides to the wind, Cybertron is essentially a dead planet and both sides are scrambling about for resources and any potential advantage in the war. Isn't it just their luck that Earth has energon deposits and a shitload of perky helpful human squishies to help out? The Autobots are aligned with the humans, albeit in secret, and rely on a suspiciously American liason to get shit done. On the flipside, there's the shadowy organization MECH who are after Transformer tech and are generally willing to do hideous things to get it. Prime's central MacGuffin is dark energon, the opposite of energon (the energy and lifeblood of all Transformers) in that it... well, it does bad shit instead of good shit. Where energon creates and brings life, dark energon destroys and... well, according to Prime it can bring back the dead. It also makes humans very, very sick. And probably other stuff, depending on what the plot needs from it that week. Currently Prime's ragtag group of misfits is stationed somewhere outside of Jasper Nevada in an abandoned military complex under the watchful eye of government agent Fowler and a group of spunky human companions who thankfully don't get too much airtime. On the Decepticon side you have Megatron's forces aboard the Nemesis, scouring the planet for sources of mineable energon to fuel their cause. Spoilers here, but if you're on the app team I'm sure you've braced yourself accordingly already. At the end of the pilot story arc, after trying to bring a dead Cybertron full of dark energon-powered zombies through a space bridge to Earth, Megatron is 'killed' in the collapse of the bridge. He was presumed dead until a weak signal was picked up, allowing Starscream to come to his 'rescue' (aka pulling out the dark energon fueling him at the time in the hopes it would render him Dead For Reals. No such luck. Knock Out was called in, along with his partner Breakdown, to tend to their comatose leader while Starscream took temporary command of the Decepticon forces. Shenanigans ensued. At this point Megatron is alive and well again, and Starscream has booked it like a prissy little bitch. Knock Out remains with the main Decepticon forces aboard the Nemesis. Personality Knock Out is, primarily, a fairly laid back Decepticon. Smug, self-assured, occasionally outright sassy, and just a liiittle sadistic, he's the type to hang back and tease rather than pick a physical fight. He's certainly not afraid to mock his superiors, although he stops short of outright disobedience. It's one thing to be a disrespectful little shit, another to be enough of a pain in the aft to warrant more than a verbal dressing down. Most of his disrespect is aimed at those he feels 'safe' from, where his usefulness outweighs their potential wish to see him scrapped. Teasing Starscream? Sure, why not. Megatron? Mmmmmhow about no. He obeys when it's in his best interest, and when it's not... well, why let a certain acting-commander's orders get in the way of a little fun? Disobedience is only a problem if you cross a line or get caught. It's probably worth mention that Knock Out is not a warrior. While he'll fight when odds seem to be in his favor, or even just fair, the second things start getting a little too rough for his tastes he'll get the hell out of Dodge before he's damaged. He's not above abandoning others, even his assistant, in the thick of battle if he feels things have gotten out of hand. He's a lover sports car, not a fighter truck. Getting smacked around and dented is more Breakdown's area of expertise. Like any good Decepticon, Knock Out isn't above playing all the angles if it means a chance at bettering his own position in life. His level of loyalty seems based purely on whoever appears most inclined to help him ascend the chain of command, as displayed by his willingness to skew medical data on a comatose Megatron in order to further Starscream's position, and in doing so his own as well. Ethics? What ethics. Knock Out is probably one of the vainer mechs you'll ever run into. Fastidiously clean and outrageously well-maintained, he takes great pride in an impeccable finish and a perfect paint job. His vanity is his Achilles heel, either setting off his temper (do not mess with the finish) or as a method of punishment. Nothing quite drives home you dun goofed like having a certain Air Commander wreck havoc on your beloved paint job. This is also where his vanity runs into his love of teasing--he's quite willing to outright comment on the appearances of others, friend and foe alike, to the point of almost sounding downright flirty. Whether or not this is sincere or just his way of getting under another mechs armor is entirely up in the air, which is part of why it's so effective. Is he seriously hitting on you? Making fun of you? Both? Considering his usual flippant tone, there's really no way to be sure. He's difficult to read, and he uses it to his advantage. Abilities & Weaknesses Use this area to write about your character's abilities and weaknesses. Any format is acceptable. Character Relationships *'Karie 'Vandal' Norton; GURL. *'Nemesis Prime;' "Lainie (10:21:16 PM): KO only knows him in the biblical sense" *'Shockwave;' *'Soundwave (Prime);' *'Skyfire;' Dances like a white guy. A drunk, slightly retarded white guy. *'Ratchet;' Boo you whore. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.